Daisuke's Story
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is dead, killed by his own hands. This is his story, a story of terrible decisions and backstabbing friends that led to his suicide.


**Daisuke's Story **

by Crystal Yumi 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. 

**Author's Note:** Well... I haven't written anything in an extremely LONG time.. Part of this story has been sitting on my hard drive for well over a year and a half. So while going through it and cleaning it out, I decided to finish it. It's a short one... 

_~~~~~~~~_

12 people gathered that day, all wearing black, all somber and not talking. Rather, most were reflecting, thinking of a time that would never again return, as they stood in the cold and rainy weather, weather which mirrored what they felt in the depths of their souls. 

11 of these gathered people were alive and healthy; one was lying in a box six meet under. Years ago they had been friends. 12 people of different families and personalities had been the best of friends possible. They did everything together, from school outings to concerts, to social gatherings in the park. Life for these 12 people were perfect, until one of them took his life. One of the leaders, the strong one, the one with no desires and perfect happiness was in fact, very unhappy. Unbeknown to all, he had worn a mask of perfect contentment his whole life. He was seen as a goofball, a comic relief. He was believed to be the happiest kid on earth. He had friends, he had family, and he had a purpose. And yet something was wrong. Something that had to do with the 11 other people gathered to mourn his death. He had been happy with his friends and trusted them from the bottom of his heart, until they betrayed him. The poor child was heartbroken and after one year of being alone, he no longer desired to live. As the 11 people gathered and reflected, they remembered his story. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

_My name is Motomiya Daisuke, known as Davis to my friends, and life sucks. 'Now, why would this 15 year old, smart and handsome child be saying such a thing?' you are surely asking yourself. Why don't I just start from the beginning? _

Say…your name is Travis. Growing up, you had no friends. You were deemed loud and obnoxious, and not a single soul felt it necessary to add you to their lives. But one day, you meet this girl; let's call her Kara. Kara was the one person you could turn to for comfort. She was always there to help you when you were sad or upset, and no matter what happened, she could always make you smile. So naturally, you fell for this girl, this Kara, and the feelings were indescribable. And then suddenly, one-day, let's say when you were 11 years old, your world came crashing down. This new boy, we'll call him TJ, appeared from out of nowhere, and apparently Kara and TJ had been good friends in the past. Now you, poor little Travis, have been pushed to the sidelines. Kara and TJ do everything together, and your friendship is no longer needed. However, Kara didn't really mean to do that to you, you know that for a fact. She's such a wonderful person! She couldn't really have dumped your friendship for TJ's, could she? 

But ultimately you realize that in fact, she did and that there is no room for both you and TJ in her life. So, you hate TJ because he took your friend away, and you two become rivals. You still love Kara however, and no matter what pain she gives you, you'd still do anything for her, and you do so, though nothing ever comes from it. 

Now, let's say, after a few sorted adventures, perhaps… saving the world, you now have 11 really good friends whom you'd do anything for, Kara and TJ included. You'd risk you life **countless** times in order to provide them with safety and a world to "call their own." You'd spend day after day after day, doing anything and everything you could to please these 11 great friends, only you would never be appreciated. They'd laugh at **every little** mistake you ever make, call you stupid, and dumb, and useless. They'd never notice the good things you've done, the times you've saved them from certain destruction or even helped them with some housework. No, none of that would ever be remembered. Only the few times you put them in danger or said something stupid. These little mistakes would be remembered forever and ever, and your 11 great friends would give you hell for it. "Why are we stuck with stupid little Travis?!" they would ask, "Why do **we** have to constantly deal with his stupidity? Doesn't he have any other friends?!" They would yell this **every single** day, **every single** minute until it was made clear how stupid you had to be. Of course you were stupid, because these 11 wonderful people, these angels, had said so. However, even though all the pain, you had faith that these 11 awesome friends would go to the same lengths for you that you would go for them. You trust them with all your heart, and they are indeed the best friends you have ever had. 

Then, let's say, for argument's sake, one day you're walking to, how about, the computer room, when you hear these 11 really excellent friends talking about a certain someone, someone very familiar. You hear how stupid this hated person is, how dumb and how useless. You hear their contempt and their hatred, and you hear them say every imaginable insult. Finally, you hear the wish that he was no longer around. You are about to walk into the room, to greet your wonderful friends on that wonderful day, when they say the name of the person they hate. And that name, is Travis. 

So now, what are you, poor little Travis, supposed to do? Should you confront your 11 great friends? Should you tell them, straight up, that you heard and definitely did not appreciate their comments? Should you ask them why they felt they had the right to talk and say such mean things behind your back? Should you cry and scream and demand them to say, "I'm sorry", only for the fight to be forgotten the next day and for them to continue their hated talk tomorrow? 

Or, what happens if you confront them and they own up to their talk, then show their hatred outright? Then you will be stuck with no friends whatsoever, nobody to sit with at lunch or talk to during class. You'd feel lonely, and you know that having untrue friends is better then having no friends at all, because these 11 people are the only ones who have ever talked to you. 

So maybe you should ignore the whole thing. Maybe you should just walk into the computer room and completely ignore the fact that you heard your 11 wonderful friends talking behind your back, and act like nothing happened. Then you will have your friends, but their friendship will not be true. You would become paranoid because you know that whenever you are not around, your 'friends' will talk about nothing but you. 

**Or**, maybe, you should withdraw yourself completely. Draw into yourself and hide away from all your problems, because you know deep down inside that if you hide away and just stop talking all together, they won't miss you. They don't **really** need you there, right? Why would they, if they constantly feel the need to talk about you? Your personality adds nothing to the group that isn't already there, so why should you stick around? 

Eventually, you decide to just not be friends with your 11 wonderful friends anymore, and you are left depressed and alone. You are sad for a couple of months, but you're the ever-hyper Travis, so you get over it. Your 11 friends try for only two days to see why you don't talk to them anymore. Then, they give up, and you know, that you made the right decision because you realize friends like them aren't worth having. So you say goodbye to stupid little Kara and dumb little TJ, you leave behind such people as Molei and Corey and Ben, and even the older ones, Zai, Mark, Dora, Sqizzy, Moe, and Didi, and because of that you become a better person. 

So tell me, if you really were Travis, what would you have done? 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The 11 wonderful friends mentioned in this story were in fact 11 out of 12 Japanese Digidestined, and this story was presented to them by the bitter family of said 'Travis.' These 11 people were blamed for the death of hero Motomiya Daisuke, and now, gathered on that day, they themselves were heartbroken because they no longer had the opportunity to do what they most wanted to do, and that was apologize. 

As those 11 people left that day, their thoughts were on Motomiya Daisuke, as they would always be from then on. They knew it was indirectly their fault for their death of their childhood friend, and they knew that said fact would plauge them for the rest of their lives. 

Up in heaven the 12th gathered chosen child released a sigh of relief, at finally being remembered by his friends. 


End file.
